Gremmy Thoumeaux
"}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |race = Quincy |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood type = |previous affiliation = Wandenreich |position = |epithet = "V'" - "'The Visionary"Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 10 |previous team = Sternritter |partner = |base of operations = Silbern |spirit weapon = |signature skill = Imagination Realization |manga debut = Chapter 572 }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "V'" - "'The Visionary".Bleach manga; Chapter 572, page 8 Appearance Gremmy has a child-like appearance, with messy blond hair, youthful features, and red eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, page 1 His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a loose trench coat featuring a hood and a high collar.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, page 6 However, this body is only a product of his power. His real vessel is a disembodied brain in a protective casing.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, pages 6-7 Personality Gremmy takes pride in his power and believes imagination to be the greatest force in the world.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 13-15 He can be cruel to those created by his power, mercilessly killing Guenael Lee after the latter proves he is not strong enough to fight a lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 7-8 He was polite and respectful with his opponents stating that it would be inappropriate not to create a battle scenario for Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 11 He is also quite arrogant, believing himself to be the strongest Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 13 Gremmy is incredibly proud and confident in his own abilities, declaring that Zaraki will not comprehend his abilities until he loses and that he will not lift a single finger against Kenpachi despite knowing how powerful he is.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, page 8 Gremmy has never thought of wanting to destroy someone because no one has ever displayed aggression toward him. However, during his fight with Kenpachi, he discovers he wishes to obliterate Kenpachi and is filled with joy at the prospect.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 12-14 After losing to Kenpachi, Gremmy readily admits that his own power failed to defeat Kenpachi. He is filled with loneliness at the idea of dying, as he will be going to a place with no imagination.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, pages 4-8 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Guenael Lee rises after being struck by 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, Gremmy makes a deep cut in his shoulder. Sitting inside the barrier which is healing 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma, he reminds Guenael that he is only a product of Gremmy's imagination and will now vanish from his mind. After disposing of Guenael, Gremmy reveals he has killed the two captains, shocking 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Gremmy dodges an attack from Yachiru and imagines the bones in her hand are made of cookies, effectively making this true. He goes on to explain his powers, but is interrupted by the arrival of 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 5-17 Gremmy notes Kenpachi's strong appearance and raises the ground to make a "stage" for them to fight on before explaining his power to Kenpachi, who only tries to attack. As Gremmy tries to explain why Kenpachi cannot cut him, Kenpachi presses on and slashes through part of Gremmy's right shoulder. Gremmy remains silent as Kenpachi proclaims Gremmy cannot imagine something which he cannot cut.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, pages 5-14 Gremmy gets up, revealing he imagined himself healed, and declares he will kill Kenpachi through his imagination without even lifting a finger. When Gremmy creates lava to kill him, Kenpachi tells Yachiru to get away, prompting Gremmy to state she cannot do so before revealing her bones are made of cookies. After surrounding Kenpachi with water, Gremmy throws him into a fissure, which he closes while stating that Kenpachi will drown within an hour. However, Kenpachi breaks free and attacks Gremmy, who successfully blocks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, pages 3-17 After Kenpachi has Yachiru leave the battlefield to get her arm healed, Gremmy notes Kenpachi figured out how to disable his power. Kenpachi confirms this and reminds Gremmy of his claim of being the strongest Quincy before proclaiming this will not be a fight if Gremmy does not focus on him. Surrounding Kenpachi with several rectangular blocks of earth, Gremmy notes Kenpachi's reasoning of him wanting to kill the strongest combatant and tells himself he has never thought this because no one has ever displayed aggression toward him. However, Gremmy realizes that he wishes to kill Kenpachi, and is overjoyed at the prospect as he creates several dozen firearms around himself and engulfs Kenpachi in an onslaught of bullets. Gremmy creates several missiles and throws them toward Kenpachi, who withstands the explosions and notes his sword is finally beginning to enjoy himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 5-17 While noting he feels especially good right now, Gremmy creates a shield to defend against Kenpachi's attack, only for Kenpachi to cut through it. As Kenpachi proceeds to slash him multiple times, Gremmy notes Kenpachi is taking advantage of his lack of reaction to attack him relentlessly, and thinks to himself this is impossible. When a confused Kenpachi asks him if he is imagining his own death, Gremmy realizes he is, heals his wounds, and thanks Kenpachi for pointing this out. Gremmy decides to thank Kenpachi by revealing his greatest power, and creates a clone of himself nearby. When Kenpachi attacks the clone, Gremmy claims it will not be hurt and reveals that his power of imagination is doubled in this form while pointing to a huge meteorite hurtling toward them from above. Gremmy proclaims this meteorite will obliterate both Kenpachi and the entire Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, pages 2-17 Explaining how the meteorite will not go away if Kenpachi kills him because it is already in existence, Gremmy and his clone proclaim they will be the only ones who survive, as this is what they imagined, before telling Kenpachi he cannot do anything. However, they are shocked when Kenpachi claims they are the ones who cannot do anything, and are stunned into silence when Kenpachi destroys the meteorite with a single attack of his true Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 577, pages 7-16 In the aftermath of the destruction, a shocked Gremmy denounces Kenpachi as a monster. After hearing Kenpachi saying he can cut through anything, Gremmy states he shall kill Kenpachi using something without form and creates more clones of himself before surrounding Kenpachi with the vacuum of space. Trapped, Kenpachi cuts through one of the clones, but the remaining clones converge on him and create a massive explosion. Exhausted, Gremmy moves away and, seeing Kenpachi still standing, thinks about how desperately he wants to win before increasing his own power to match Kenpachi. However, his body is unable to handle this increase in power and breaks apart as Gremmy falls to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 578, pages 1-17 Thinking about his defeat, Gremmy concludes that he lost because he imagined his power to be as great as Kenpachi's and no body other than Kenpachi's could handle such force. As Kenpachi approaches him, Gremmy explains his loss as his body begins to dissipate. When his brain falls out, he reveals his true nature and notes that he indeed never used a single finger to attack Kenpachi. As Gremmy dies, he states that he feels lonely thinking about the place he is going to, where he will be unable to imagine anything at all, before his body completely disperses.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, pages 1-9 Powers and Abilities : Gremmy has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if he imagines that the bones in someone's arm are made of cookies, this will become true. By imagining that his body is "more sturdy than the strongest steel," he can drastically increase his defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 15 He can instantly heal any wounds inflicted onto him by imagining that it has already healed.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, pages 4-5 Using this power, Gremmy can also create elements and substances from his mind, creating lava, water and even creating a gigantic stone platform and steel pillars to attack and defend against opponents and manipulate them as he sees fit.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, pages 10-15 Gremmy can also create real weapons around himself, ranging from machine guns to missiles, in order to attack his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 14-15 If Gremmy dies, everything which he has imagined into existence ceases to exist, such as his stone platform crumbling and the blood from his imagined body vanishing.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, pages 10-11 :Life Creation: Gremmy's greatest power is his ability to create life with his imagination. Using this power, he can clone himself, increasing his power of imagination with each clone made. This allows for him to create much more potent objects, such as a huge meteorite.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, pages 13-17 By creating more clones, he can transform an area into the vacuum of space, suffocating the targets within and rupturing their lungs due to the rapid decompression caused by the difference in air pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, pages 4-8 The clones are invulnerable to harm unless they forget to harden their bodies.Bleach manga; Chapter 578, page 9 Gremmy can even create other sentient living beings using this power, having created Guenael Lee and then erasing him from existence with the same power. This power is not limited to creating other beings, as he can even create a living vessel for himself. :Infiltration: Gremmy used his powers to appear inside Isane Kotetsu's barrier and completely mask his presence, only being noticed when he took action against Guenael. Even Yachiru, an expert in infiltration in her own right, failed to detect him.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 8-12 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Gremmy primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Enhanced Speed: Gremmy is fast enough to effortlessly dodge a surprise attack from a Shikai-wielding Yachiru Kusajishi, a lieutenant renowned for her speed, despite the fact that her Shikai is also very difficult to dodge, before easily grabbing her hand mid-swing, preventing her Shikai from using its preemptive strike to harm him.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 14-15 Immense Spiritual Power: Gremmy's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Gremmy claims to be the strongest Sternritter,Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 12 and fought on par with 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, who is known for his incredible Reiryoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, pages 7-16 Weakness The Visionary Attention Diversion: If Gremmy shifts his attention away from the target affected by his power, it can revert to what it was before.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, page 17 Conscious Control: If Gremmy is not careful, he can cause his own death by imagining it.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, page 12 Furthermore, if Gremmy forgets to harden his body, he will be vulnerable to damage. Imagination Limitations: If Gremmy does not imagine his body to harden to sufficient levels, a strong enough opponent can cut through his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 16 Also, though Gremmy can increase his spiritual power to match the likes of an individual such as Kenpachi Zaraki, since he could not imagine a body capable of containing that power, it severely damaged his body and killed him.Bleach manga; Chapter 578, pages 15-17 Appearances in Other Media In Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, following his death in combat against Kenpachi, Gremmy's inert brain was secretly confiscated by Tokinada Tsunayashiro, who proceeded to use the powerful brain as a core component to create Hikone Ubuginu.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 15 Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World History Note: Events occurring in this story are only in the novels and do not constitute canon material. As Gremmy was released from his secure cage deep inside the Silbern to fight the Shinigami he is approached by the one person he noted does not show fear or apprehension for him, the Sternritter Liltotto Lamperd. As Liltotto exchanged playful banter with Gremmy, she noted her hunger, to which Gremmy used The Visionary to create several pastries and sweets for her.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 15 As Liltotto enjoyed her gift, she invited Gremmy to indulge in some himself, after he has defeated the Shinigami by himself. While Liltotto thanked him for "saving her life", saying she genuinely wants to repay him somehow, Gremmy just asked her to leave as he believes the Sternritter are all selfish, including Yhwach. Liltotto agreed that what Yhwach does to Gremmy is cruel and hoped that after the war ends he can be free. When Gremmy reveals he has no idea what to do with his freedom should he ever get it, Liltotto suggested he learns to cook so he can taste a wider variety of foods.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 15 Eventually the two Sternritter parted ways amicably, Liltotto leaving with Bambietta Basterbine and Gremmy with his newly-created Guenael Lee.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 15 Plot Note: Events occurring in this story are only in the novels and do not constitute canon material. Following his death in combat against Kenpachi, Gremmy's inert brain was secretly confiscated by Tokinada Tsunayashiro, who proceeded to use the powerful brain as a core component to create the artificial hybrid Hikone Ubuginu.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 15 Quotes *(To Yachiru Kusajishi) "The most powerful force in this world is 'imagination.' Anything I imagine, anything at all, becomes reality."Bleach manga; Chapter 572, page 15 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "I am Gremmy "The Visionary". I turn fantasy into reality. You should think yourself lucky to be able to fight me. After all, I think I must be the strongest of all the Sternritter." *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "'This kid's ability is like a joke.' That's what you're thinking, right? I'm afraid a fighter like you probably won't be able to fully comprehend my strength until you've already lost. So, shall we begin? Come and try to attack me, Kenpachi Zaraki. I won't insult you by trying to stop you with a single finger. No, I won't even raise any fingers against you. I'll take your life using my mind alone."Bleach manga; Chapter 574, page 6 *''"What's this? What did he say just now? If I'm the strongest, I must want to take down the strongest? I'd never even considered such a thing. From the very beginning, there was never a single person who posed a threat to me. After all, I never had any doubts. I've always known I'm the strongest of them all. There's no need to prove it by killing other people. So I never felt the need to crush somebody else with my strength. And yet... And yet why is it that right now, I want to crush this man so much?!"'' *''"I want to win. I want to win, I want to win, I want to win! For the first time in my life, I feel a true desire to win against somebody!"'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 578, pages 14-15 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki while dying) ''"Ahh... I can feel my imagination reaching its limit. It makes me feel a little lonely to imagine that I'm about to enter a world...without any imagination at all..."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 579, page 8 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Battles References Navigation id: es:Gremmy Thoumeaux Category:Sternritter Category:Wandenreich Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only Characters